Lecy Goranson
| birth_place = Evanston, Illinois, U.S. | character = Becky Conner-Healy | episodes = 120 | seasons = 1–5, 8, 10 | the_conners_seasons = 1– | the_conners_episodes = 10 | yearsactive = 1988–present | occupation = Actress | spouse = | website = }}Lecy Goranson (born Alicia Linda Goranson on June 22, 1974 in Evanston, Illinois) is a female actress known for her role as Becky Conner on "Roseanne" and spin-off series "The Conners." Career Lecy played the character of Becky Conner for 5 seasons. Several episodes into the fifth season, Lecy left the show in 1992 to pursue an education at Vassar College. Her schedule permitted her to continue appearing part-time as Becky.Under her new arrangement, the show's producers and writers had to take care to write scenes for Becky sparingly. Lecy's exit resulted in Becky's eloping with her husband, Mark Healy, who was played by Glenn Quinn.Becky would be seen via the phone briefly on some occasions as she now lived out of state. In the next season (although not at the beginning) the producers decided to bring the character back. Lecy was still unavailable, so Sarah Chalke auditioned and won the role. Sarah Chalke played Becky for the remainder of the sixth season and all of the seventh season. When the show reached its eighth season, Lecy managed to schedule things so that she could work as Becky again, replacing Chalke. She appeared continuously at the beginning of season 8, but by mid-season she had scheduling conflicts again with school. On two occasions, Lecy had to pull out of episodes in which the Becky character was necessary, Darlene's wedding and a family trip to Disneyworld. Sarah was called back in to play Becky for these episodes. Toward the end of the season, Lecy was available again and she returned to play Becky. After the end of the eighth season, Lecy decided not to continue due to scheduling conflicts she had during the previous season. For the ninth and final season, Lecy didn't return to the show, leaving the role to Sarah for the final season. She later returned for Season 10 in 2018. After the cancellation of Roseanne she will later return for a new spin-off series The Conners. Lecy had several small roles in films and has guest starred in "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit", "Sex and the City" and "Fringe". In her film roles as an adult, Lecy is normally credited as Alicia rather than Lecy. She appeared on Larry King with the cast of Roseanne and objected to episodes that focused on homosexuality. She referred to herself as "a good Christian." Alicia is currently living in the Redhook section of Brooklyn, New York. She played the part of Sandra in "The Extra Man" which opened in limited release on July 30, 2010. Trivia *Has an older brother, Adam Scott Goranson (born in 1946). *Her father works for the EPA and her mother is a high school English teacher. *Was taking an improvisational theatre class in Chicago when she auditioned for the role of Becky Conner. *Lecy keeps in contact with her fans by writing in her online blog called "Don't Shoot The Messenger." *Acted in a play called "Defying Gravity" at the American Place Theater. *Directed a college play called "Tableau Vivant." *Used to take the summer off from filming "Roseanne" to be a YMCA summer camp counselor in Michigan. *Plays guitar and mandolin. *Played on her college rugby team. *Is a Protestant. *Roseanne was the one who cut Lecy's hair really short in the show because the show's producers wouldn't let her cut it. *While attending Vassar College, she was an English major with a concentration in poetry. *Lecy Goranson was a jury member for the 2016 Seattle Shorts Film Festival. Gallery Alicia Goranson.jpg alicia lecy goranson.jpg lecy_goranson_2012_11_27.jpg MV5BMTc4MzkyMDQ3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODkxODU1._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg 33oqszm.jpg 93779224.jpg 93779310.jpg References External links * http://www.imdb.com/name/nn0329773 Alicia Goranson] at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:The Conners Cast